


Somebody Shake Me

by Crowgirl



Series: Scars Remind Us [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Castiel Takes the High Ground, Dean Scrambles to Keep Up, M/M, Sam Sides With Castiel, and fails, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing discussion, and ramifications thereof, between Dean and Castiel about the after-effects of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Shake Me

VVI.

Dean finishes explaining his plan and the room falls silent. 

Bobby is the first to speak, scratching at the back of his head. ‘Could work.’ He shrugs and adds, ‘It’s no crazier than your other ideas.’

Sam simply shakes his head, dropping back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

‘It could work,’ Castiel says and Dean jerks around to stare at him. The angel looks back at him calmly and adds, ‘Especially if _I_ am in the trap.’

‘What? No, wait a fucking minute--’ Dean can hear himself stammering.

That’s absolutely _not_ the plan. The plan was for Dean to plant himself in the middle of the demon trap: let the demons come to him rather than the other way ‘round. They could do whatever the hell they wanted with him while Sam and Bobby and Cas got the trap cemented in place. _That_ was the plan. _That_ would work. ‘Cas, that’s _not_ \--it won’t -- they won’t--’ He stops, takes a breath, tries again and tries to sound like a responsible adult with a fucking plan while his brother and Bobby stare at him like he’s just started speaking in fluent Lithuanian. ‘It won’t work. They want _me_ not you.’

Castiel looks at him steadily. ‘They will hardly be able to resist an angel putting himself at their mercy. Particularly...’ He hesitates and a slight flush spreads over his cheekbones. ‘Particularly one so connected with you.’ He pauses again, clears his throat and, before Dean can say anything else, goes on: ‘You will be able to help Sam and Bobby prepare the trap and ready the other demons.’

‘That’s _not--’_ Dean tries again.

‘And Sam and I will not have to worry about your safety.’ Castiel nods and stands up. ‘Yes. It is a good idea. We can pick the spot--’

‘Hell, _no!’_ Dean stands up, too. ‘That is _not_ what’s gonna happen!’

‘It is a very good idea, Dean.’ Castiel looks at him blandly.

‘Fuck, _no,_ it’s not!’

‘Then why do you suggest it?’

‘Because I-- Because it--’ Dean spins around, appealing to Bobby and Sam. ‘C’mon, guys -- tell him I’m right!’

Bobby shrugs. ‘I think you’re crazy.’

Dean splutters for a minute. ‘But.. but I’m right!’

Bobby shrugs again and says nothing.

Sam pushes himself to his feet, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. ‘I think Cas has a point, actually.’

‘Thank you, Sam.’

‘What!’ Dean stares at his brother in disbelief. ‘What fucking _point_ \-- look, the plan has been working just _fine_ so far--’

Sam nods thoughtfully. ‘Oh, yeah, it’s a great plan. It’s nearly killed you twice, damn near gotten you possessed more times than I want to count -- yeah, it's a fuckin’ _awesome_ plan, Dean. I love it and I’m sure Cas does, too.’

Dean grits his teeth. ‘That’s _not--’_

‘Let someone else put their neck in the noose for a change,’ Sam says. His voice is even and calm, but it’s even and calm in that way that means he’s about two seconds away from shouting the roof down. 

‘There’s...I...’

‘You’re tired. Cas is tired. _I’m_ tired, Dean.’ Sam lifts his hands, then lets them drop helplessly. ‘If one of us fucks up with you in the dream-- then we might all die. And let three seriously pissed demons out on the world. We need to even up the score a bit -- give ourselves a better chance.’

‘And _this_ is a better chance!’

‘Better than you getting lost in some nightmare? Or getting the drop on Cas and me, maybe--’ Sam hesitates, then plows ahead: ‘--maybe killing us? and heading off possessed? Yeah, I’m likin’ it better.’

‘This’d be one last time in one place, all of us there,’ Bobby adds, nodding, ‘-- not all spread out ‘n huntin’ needles. I think it could be a good shot.’

Dean drops back into his chair. ‘You’re all crazy.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "So Far Away," Staind, _The Singles, 1996-2006_.


End file.
